


Tuesday Sounds Nice

by holystardown



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holystardown/pseuds/holystardown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally giving in to the sexual tension between them, Jongin hopes more than anything that taking the next step won't mess up everything he's ever wanted. Unfortunately, he's wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Sounds Nice

Jongin pauses with quivering fingers curled around the doorhandle and a lump the size of the Korean peninsula suddenly lodged in his throat. “We- It… It won’t get awkward between us after this, right Hyung?” he asks in a voice so small even he can barely hear it. Only a blurry outline of Luhan’s face graces his peripheral vision, but he knows there’s a light, beautiful smile on the other boy’s lips.

“It won’t,” Luhan affirms with a small nod before burying himself back into the pillows and disappearing from Jongin’s sight completely.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

\--

It gets awkward.

Luhan promises that it’s nothing- everything is still the same- but Jongin can feel the gigantic rift that has opened up between them and pulls them in opposite directions. The long nights spent at each other’s houses turn into short, clipped conversations in Luhan’s doorway about how busy he is and sorry, maybe next time?

But next time never comes; they both knew it wouldn’t. Even at school Luhan latches on to other people and is sure to be seen with Wufan’s posse of adoring women every chance he gets. Jongin knows they’re both lying to themselves, but Luhan learns to live on without him while Jongin still struggles to keep his head above water. He faintly wonders what day it’ll be that he finally sinks beneath the waves for good and sighs to the empty seats surrounding him at the lunch table. Tuesday sounds rather nice.


End file.
